


Potions, Tents, and Lights

by anokaba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry, Digital Art, Forced Proximity, Harry/Draco Owlpost Fest 2019, M/M, Magic, Northern Lights, Potions Expert Draco, Sharing A Tent, the great outdoors, working together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-07 19:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21463492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anokaba/pseuds/anokaba
Summary: It's Christmas. And they're stuck in the middle of nowhere, collecting rare potions ingredients, with no one but each other for company, AND forced to share a tent. Somehow it's actually not so bad.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 201
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2019





	Potions, Tents, and Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiertorata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiertorata/gifts).

> Dear kiertorata, I hope you enjoy your gift! I really liked your prompts for forced proximity, working together, and pining! I imagined Auror Harry gets stuck assisting Potion Expert Draco in a rare ingredient expedition to some remote place. Of course due to budget constraints, they have to share a magically enhanced tent. Despite their bickering, they both respect the other's abilities and competence which leads to feelings and pining!


End file.
